wet
by thir13enth
Summary: "Oh, is this why you wanted to sit in the back seat?" she cooed, throwing a popcorn kernel at his face. Jerza.


**Written for Jerza Love Fest Week 2015. Prompt: storm.**

 **This one is separate from my library of smut (see: Hot Springs, if interested) because I felt like it was different in its own right. The title made it explicitly uncomfortable to post, but I mean...**

* * *

"Oh, is _this_ why you wanted to sit in the back seat?" she cooed, throwing a popcorn kernel at his face.

The movie theater was dark and she could barely see his handsome face to the right of her, but she could swear that an even darker smirk crept over his chiseled jawline.

He chuckled mischievously into the crook of her neck, kissing her cheek and continuing to stealthily rub his cold thumb over the cup of her bra, gently sliding back and forth over a sensitive node.

Erza felt heat welling up inside her as he fondled her under her shirt, her underwear becoming increasingly uncomfortable to sit in.

"Took you long enough," he whispered, his smirk tickling her face. "In fact, it took you _ages_."

"I…" and she took a sharp inhale in before managing to continue. "We can't do this, here…" and her breath froze before she gasped, "…Jellal."

He was going to be the death of her—death by PDVIA—public display of _very inappropriate_ affection.

"Hm?" he purred, flicking his tongue against her neck, sharp teeth grazing the flushed skin.

"Please…" she moaned softly.

"Please what?"

She heard hear him smile. "Please what, Erza? Please…"

His lips moved up to the shell of her ear, exhaling sweet nothings.

"…rip off all my clothes and throw them all the way up to the people sitting in the front seats?" he asked, huskily. "Or please…"

The rumble of his sensual voice created goosebumps at the back of her neck.

"…make me feel so hot that I scream your name out loud and the audience thinks it's part of the movie?" he teased, salaciously. "Or maybe please…"

And his mouth traveled slowly down along her jawline, nearing her lips.

"…fuck me hard right here, right now…but don't make me come until the credits show?"

She exhaled, her breath fluttering. Her eyelids fell shut as her eyes rolled backwards and her mind numbed with lust.

Her rationality snapped back into place when an explosion sounded in the middle of the action-packed movie. She snatched his elbow and pulled his arm out from under her top, moving it back over the arm rest between their seats.

"We can't do this here," she snarled softly, eyes glaring at him.

She watched him give her a sad puppy face, the white-and-blue flicker from the movie screen reflecting off his perfect marble skin.

Her angry resolve softened. She really couldn't when he was pouting like that, she realized, with exasperation. Honestly, if she hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was capable of casting spells on her.

"Let's continue this…later," she said, leaning into him.

"Oooh," he replied, eyebrow arching. "I like sequels."

She rolled her eyes before she slowly stood up, straightening out her clothes and discreetly shaking her hips to adjust her panties a bit. "Come on."

He stood to his full height, and for a moment, she swooned at his dashing figure in the soft gleam of the safety lights along the aisle of the end row seats. He was truly a prince of the night—the way he matched the darkness.

So it was very hard for her to stay mad at him for long.

But he was really pushing it when he secretly squeezed her left butt cheek as they were walking out of the theater.

"Hey!" she squeaked, irritation at the edge of her voice. She turned around, stepping back from him and showing him her scowl.

"What, babe?" he crooned, giving her that damned face again. "You know that I can't control my _insatiable_ appetite for you."

"Well, keep it together—there are only so many days that we can actually go out together, you know," she said, pulling an umbrella out of her purse. "And they always happen to be rainy," she added under her breath.

His unnaturally good hearing caught every word she muttered, even over the roar of the rain and thunder against the windows.

"You know that's not my fault," he murmured, his strong grip catching her hand and gently wrestling the umbrella from her, offering to hold it. His other hand, though, dared to tuck itself in the back pocket of her jeans, and she lightly slapped it away.

"Not now," she scolded, leading them out of the movie theater exit.

"Not now either," she reprimanded, clicking her car unlocked.

"Not while I'm _driving_ ," she chastised, turning the steering wheel to the direction of her home.

"Not while I'm parking," she chided, backing into her garage.

" _Honestly_ we're not even at the front door yet," she sighed, stepping up to her doormat.

She spun around when his hands snaked around her waist as she shuffled through her keys.

"Jellal," she said, sternly, eyebrows furrowed. "Stop."

Erza didn't bow down to his dejected face this time, turning back around and letting herself into her house, leaving him to stand outside.

He frowned, but she wasn't going to heed.

She plucked her umbrella from his hand, folding it, and then bringing that into her house, leaving him to soak in the storm.

He frowned, even deeper, as his clothes started to grow heavy and wet, his eyes blinking shut every now and then to avoid falling raindrops.

She held the dry and warm side of the stalemate between them.

"Erza," he pined. "Don't do this to me."

She didn't give in.

"You're a human—I'm a vampire," he continued. "And you _know_ I can't come into your house unless you invite me in."

She simply folded her arms, shifting her weight to the other leg.

"And it's raining hard as fuck and I'm getting really cold."

"Jellal, you're _always_ cold."

"Okay," he whined. "But babe, please—"

"Please what?" she taunted, reminding him of his previous improper behavior at the movies.

She leaned forward, perching just outside of the door frame—letting only her scarlet bangs and the tip of her nose get wet.

"…rip off all my clothes and leave me to stand here naked in the rain?" she asked, huskily. "Or please…"

She smiled maliciously.

"…make me feel so cold that I'll have to make up for it by stealing from the blood bank and explain to the police that I'm not crazy when I tell them I'm a vampire?" she teased, salaciously. "Or maybe please…"

Her hand grabbed the inside doorknob behind her.

"…fuck me hard right here, right now…but never ever let me come inside?"

She could see the apology scrawled all over his face, but oh, she was going to give him a lesson that he wouldn't ever forget.

For eternity.

"Please let me in," he begged. "We've been dating for years now. You can't keep doing this when you're pissed—"

"Babe! Don't close the door—babe! Come on! Please!"

* * *

 **Teehee, for something that I wasn't going to write, that actually came out better than I expected!**

 **Hopefully the vampire thing didn't come out too randomly, lol. I tried to drop crumbs of foreshadowing every now and then. But I didn't want to make it** ** _too_** **obvious, haha.**

 **And yes, "come inside" was most definitely a double entendre.**

 **thir13enth**


End file.
